sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Rex Luvdec
Name: Nathan Rex Luvdec (I swear I'll fix this page! :'D) Age: 36 Gender: Male Planet: Cabeiri Colonies Job: Cyborneticist - Specialties in Nanotechnology and Intigrated AI systems. Hobbies: Violinist, though he likes guitar too. Player: Levi (Tegaki-E) Appearance A bit of a scruffy individual, not by choice, he simply just forgets to brush...and shave sometimes. There is more important science afoot! That messy mop of hair of his is a dark navy blue, and his normal eye color before nanite augmentation was a warm friendly brown. Now after augmentation the irises glow with a white wash blue but still give off that friendly vibe. Nate is about average height (5' 11") with a strong jaw line and a hawkish looking nose. On occasion glowing lines can be seen under his skin, especially near the black metal wristband he always wears. Personality An effervescent man, he absolutely loves what he does. Improving current cybornetic technologies and generally trying to make a better quality of life possible for everyone. He may be a bit absent minded at times but that can probably be attributed frequent mental covnerstations with his GADfly I.S.O.L.D.E whom he affectionately calls Io. By contrast Io is prim, polite and slightly sarcastic. She call's it being 'realistic', Nate just calls her cynic. An AI that's just recently been programmed by Nate for a special purpose, Nanite intigration. More information on Io's statistics can be found under Misc. Information. She does her best to remind Nate that he is still human and needs to do human things. History Weird Luvdecs The Parents Luvdec are actually a couple of geneticists. The mother, Andromeda Luvdec, was brilliant at combing through genomes and ferret out genetic defects for consults in pregnancies. She was also responsible for creating prediction maps for how the baby may grow up to look like. The Father, Gabriel, specialized in creating retro viruses to splice in healthy genes if any defects are found, resulting in heathy babies. Working in tandem they also worked to help with making...designer babies. Implanting desired traits to be expressed within the new born's genome via advanced retro virus. They applied to have their fertility reinstated, and before the figurative ink was dry they rushed off to get in vitro done. The first embryo split into two, making it possible to have twins. Mrs. Luvdec was absolutly thrilled with the possibility of having two instead of one and her enthusiasm brought around Mr. Luvdec pretty quickly. They checked the genes of their future children themselves. Cloistering up in the lab for hours, scouring through their gene sequences for any flaws. It's a very high possibility that a few things also got 'tweaked' while Nate and Will were in development. 9 Months later two, healthy, blue haired boys where born. A Shared Childhood It was obvious that at an early age the twins had already formed a unique bond to their parents infinite delight and occasional frustrations. They finishing each other sentences, had that uncanny awarness of where the other twin was with out any kind of remote viewing devices and generally know things about the other twin with out having to consult each other first. It quickly became an apparent fact that Nate didn't like being separated from Will for any length of time if it can be avoided. Working together, there wasn't anything they couldn't get away with....almost. They were gifted with their first GADflys when they turned 13. Both had lifelike, canine shaped AI companions as the brothers were always bugging their parents for a pet for some time now. Nate's was named Lily and was fasioned to look like a golden retriever from Old Earth. Will's was named Amy and looked much more like a german shepherd from Old Earth's records. The Twin Prodigies They finished primay education in record time, applying for advanced classes in their early teens. This is the point where the brothers interests start to diverge. Nate was absolutly facinated with the micro world and advanced AI algorithms. He started with getting into cybornetics and landing on his feet running forward from that point onward. Nate was able to blaze through the classes and went into independent study for a career in Research and Development in Cybornetics. The Accident Even though it happened just over a decade ago some Cabeirians still remember the terrible fire of lab/hanger Sector 21013 that threatened the stability of the rest of the moon base. While Nate got involved with cybernetics, Will found a different passion, Avionics and Propulsion systems. He worked over at the experimental propulsion labs and testing hangors, trying out new space ship designs and rocket fuels. Nate was working at a micro lab on the other side of the sector at the time of the accident. All he can remember is being puzzeled then having the feeling of dread creep up on him when he realized that the ground under his feet shook. Before he can ask any questions the alarms suddenly go off for fire warning and everyone was evacuated out. It took a few more moments to realize that EVERYONE in the lab sector and a few of the districts right beside them are also being evacuated out. There where so many people, it took a while to get the facts of what just happened and by then it was too late. Aftermath Apparently what had happened was one of the experimental rockets being tested went critical and exploded, igniting the fuel lines and in the process causing a chain reaction. This resulted in the hanger just exploding, instantly killing everyone inside and spreading the chemical fueled fire quickly to the near by labs. Information on exactly WHY the rocket exploded was never explained. Fire and Rescue where able to retrieve Amy, Will's GADfly, from the wreckage and have it delivered to Nate at his request. Any bodies they found where...not recognizable as such. It was assumed that Will died in the fires, if the explosion didn't get him first. Nate was inconcolable from the death of his twin, he holed himself up at the labs and threw himself to his work. It was a few years, with constant support from familly and especially Lily that he slowly got over the loss and became somewhat social again. It was only till recently that on a whim, Nate decided to try and take a look at Amy's files. Though he knew that once the person the GADfly is assigned to dies they memory wipe themselves and shut down. He never had the heart to throw her shell away, but maybe he can get a form of closure out of it. Who knows? What he found inside Amy was startling to say the least. The AI never wiped herself. With a few repairs and a new uplink she actually came back online, though only partially. She was still heavily damaged from the fire. With a healthy dose of hacking and twin intuition he cracked her files wide opened and saw Will's 'last' moments... Today and Project Immersion information later, hand hurts from typing :'D Public Knowledge *While Nate himself is a bit oblivious to it, he is well known as top Research and Development scientest. Pionering in the field of nanotechnogy and its applications. His big project at the moment is called Immersion. '''Its in the human test phase part, with himself as one of the first test subjects. *He's prone to sudden nose bleeds and headaches, especially around high signal traffic areas. Despite this it doesn't put a damper on his spirits and he remains quite cheerful. *If anyone was curious and looked up Nate's System ID, they'll find an enormous collection of achievements from dance and music based games. There is also a few from fantsy based RPGs tucked in there. Nate likes to change Iospace avatar when ever he logs on. *which is infrequent atm* Right now its currently based off of one of his MMO characters, a human sorcerer. *Not necessarily well known but its also not a secret, Nate has a mild form of synesthesia related to sound. It makes for an interesting conversation starter sometimes. *Its actually well known that he had a twin, William Dextor Luvdec. Now considered to be dead from a horrific lab accident. Nate has his suspicions about this though. Misc. Information *Stats on Io **Io has actually been intigrated into Nathan's own nervous system via nanobots. They are mentally linked. **What's publicly known about I.S.O.L.D.E is that she is an advanced AI created to help Dr. Luvdec in the nanobot project known as '''Immersion. Most people will probably equate her to a really advanced GADfly. **Io can wirelessly connect to just about anything possible, but there are times where she needs to be able to communicate physically. She does this using a specially made wrist band that Nate wears 24/7. He's tinkers with the wristband when he has free time. Right now he's working putting in a mini holoprojector for Io. **Io was actually created from the fusion of two different AI's. Nate's previous GADfly Lily and William's damaged GADfly Amy. Io still has most, if not all, of Amy's visual and audio files still stored within her. *Stats on Nanobots **Because of the nanobots he's had all of his previous implants removed prior to infusion, as they've become redundant. The nanites are designed to be a non-surgical alternative to implants. **There are nanites through out all of Nate's body, but the heaviest concentrations of them are in his visual and nervous systems. **The only real visible signs of Nate's nanites are in his eyes. They glow a bright LED, light blue with reflective white pupils. He can actually dim them if he so chose, though the pupils will still remain reflective and white. Sometimes glowing lines can be seen under his skin but its infrequent. **That wrist band is also a monitoring device. It gives constant feed back to the lab where ever Nate goes. He CAN take it off, though it might raise a red flag. >3> **With those modifications Nate (along with Io) can wirelessly connect to anything within range and he no longer needs AR glasses/contacts. Though this feature has a few kinks to work out. He gets head aches and nose bleeds if he over does it. **Nanites are infused into almost every cell of his body, removing them without killing the host is impossible. **They provide several health benefits, basically putting his body into time lock. They will attempt to maintain and repair his body according to the last preset programmed into them. ***The most obvious benefit of this rapid healing. Cuts, bruises, broken bones are repaired quickly anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours depending on the severity of the injury. ***Because they continually maintain his body Nate has effectively stopped aging, however its only a stop gap. Cells still get old and worn out over time as they continue to divide. He may not physically show signs of aging anymore but Nate's body will still eventually wear out. He's still not sure what his projected life span would be. Latest test simulations show it to be over 200 if no complications arise though. ***He doesn't get sick anymore. Nanites are much more aggressive than his own antibodies. **Get Nathan drunk! Nanites + booze addled brain waves = amusing results 8l Character Relations Nate: ;0; Io is good company and all but i'm more than happy to talk to anyone! Will (Magnus Colton) - I know you're out there...somewhere. I'm keeping the light on for you. Elias Himmel - Ruza Estelle Valfrid - A good friend that he met quite literally by bumping right into her on his way home from the labs. He greatly enjoys talking to her, her vibrant personality and different view on the world is quiet refreshing to listen to. Nate would like nothing more than to get authorization to leave Cabeiri for a trip to Tellurus to see her and those oceans she talks so passionately about. Miklós Starkhov - A startling find for Nate. He was able to recognize just what Miklós is due to his own line of work. The Cabeirian is absolutly facinated by the AI and his creator. Nate referenced off some of Dr. Starkhov's research in some of his own work with AI algorithms in the past. He was saddened to find out that doctor has passed on but at least his creation still lives on. Miklós makes strange requests but under the circumstances Nate can almost understand them and provides what help he can for the AI. Category:Cabeiri Category:Characters